Master Plan
by Monotufu
Summary: Sequel to Hide and Seak 'seek' is spelt wrong, sorry Rosto comes up with a not-so-master plan to get him and Beka alone together after breakfast. Tunstall ruins it though. Kora and Ersken get 'inspired'. BekaRosto romance. REVIEW PLEASE!


Breakfast ended after an hour and a half of questions for Beka and Rosto. When they told the others that they were going to go upstairs, Aniki kept her rule and held Beka with all her might to keep her seated on the bench. She saw Rosto smile, with mischeif in his eyes, then he turned and walked up the stairs. As soon as they heard his door close, Aniki released Beka's shoulders. Beka looked around at the people seated around the table. Ersken looked like he was goinng to explode if he didn't laugh soon. Kora was already giggling at Beka, her face red just the same. Aniki was shaking her head at where Rosto had dissapeared, a smile on her face. Tunstall was looking at Beka, a very smug look on his face and an eyebrow raised in her direction.

"I bet Goodwin five nobles you'd figure it out some time. She's not going to be pleased." He had a sudden look of thought, _Most likely imagining Goodwin pitchin' a fit at him, _thought Beka as she looked at him. She had only amoment to recognise laughter in his eyes, when suddenly he broke down laughing, Ersken shortly following soon after him. Kora's giggling was now audible, and Aniki allowed herself to laugh, though not as hard as the men. Beka just began to glare at them when a yell came from upstairs,

"BEKA! GET THESE STUPID BIRDS OUT OF MY INN!" The unmistakable notes of Rosto's anger drifted into Beka's head. _My pigeons could not have gotten in unless someone let them in. _she thought with confusion. Then she remembered the mischief in his eyes and fought not to smile. She looked back at Aniki who was looking at the stairs again. She sighed.

"Fine. Go help get your birds out, then come RIGHT. BACK. DOWN!" she ordered. Her eyes were alight with laughter, though her voice was full of seriousness. Beka nodded and had to try hard not to run up the stairs. When she was halfway up them, she heard Tunstalls voice float up to her.

"You never thought that they planned the whole 'birds' thing, did you?" She could tell that he was trying not to laugh at Aniki's slip. She heard the swordswoman swear brilliantly in Scanran and then footsteps moving quickly to the stairs. Too late, Beka was already closing Rosto's door and locking it. As soon as she turned around, she felt warm hand cup her cheeks and then an unforgetable mouth acompany them. She sighed as he kissed her, her arms looping under his to rest on his shoulders. He moved closer to her and her back was gently pushed against the wall next to the door. One of her hands moved above his arm to hold the back of his neck, pushing him closer. The arm that was now under hers looped around her waist, pulling her even closer. They relished in eachother, enjoying the love that passed through them. They were interupted, however, when the door was blasted off it's hinges in a very familiar way. They broke apart to glare at Kora and Tunstall, who had come up the stairs to watch. He had another smug smile one his face, this one because he had figured out their plan to be in the same room. Beka glared at them, and icy glare that almost wiped the smiles from their faces. Rosto, his arm still around her waist, pulled her back into him. She glanced at him for a moment, her gaze instantly full of love and passion before they froze over again, and she returned her glare to Tunstall and Kora.

"It's bound to happen sometime, you may as well give up on trying to stop it!" she told them, her eyes filled with ice, though no other emothion remained. They looked surprised, mainly because she hadn't blushed, for all she was talking of canoodling with him_. With me_! thought Rosto, the very idea making him giddy, though he didn't let the others see, just pulled Beka closerr, every part of their bodies squished together comfortably. He felt her, rather than heard, her soft moan. The others were to far away to hear, though they did see the ice in her eyes melt considerably, which only made the other two's smiles widen. The sound of the door closing downstairs caught their attention. Then a voice called up the stairs,

"Tunstall, Cooper, you up there? Ersken said you had somethin' to tell me! It'd better be no nonsence, Tunstall, or you'll be on the receiving end of my baton!" Goodwin called. Bekas glare turned to shock, then fear. She looked up at Rosto, who didn't look so calm anymore. He had seen what the receiving end of Goodwin's baton could be like in some of his rushers who made the mistake of getting in her way.  
Her footsteps sounded up the stairs. Rosto looked around, trying to find an escape. Then he found it. _Window. _He could make it, he'd done it before. He was about to take a step towards it when a very curious voice said behind him,

"Piper, why have you got our Cooper in you hold?" Rosto barely managed to hide his flinch. Tunstall he could take. Tunstall made jokes. Goodwin hit people. Hard. He let go of Beka, then turned to face Goodwin. His jaw dropped. She was _smiling_!

_She can smile? I've never seen a real smile on her face before. _The thought made him wonder if she was smiling with or _at _someone.

"I-kissed-her-and-she-told-me-she-loved-me-and-I-love-her-back." The words rushed from hi mouth and, to his horror, he blushed furiously and looked at his feet. _Curst shyness! I probably got it from Beka. Maybe its contagious... _He was brought out of his humiliation by laughter. Goodwin laughter. His head snapped up and he glared at her. She tried to glare back, but ended up laughing harder than before, sinking slowly to the floor. Tears of mirth began to roll down her cheeks. Tunstall and Kora, seeing what had happened to Goodwin, laughed just as hard as her. Rosto refuse to become shy again, and he knew exactly what would make him feel better. He pulled Beka back to him and kissed her. A sweet, passionate kiss that made warmth flow through his veins. He felt her shiver agreeably and then wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him back with just as much passion. He was so deep in the kiss that he hadn't noticed the laughter stop, or seen the shock writen on everyones faces. All he felt was her, his Beka, his love. All he noticed was her, the tingles that ran over his skin, her warm lips on his, her body so close he could feel her breath coming in short bursts as she kissed him back. His knees felt like they were going to sink into the floor, but he locked them soo that he wouldn't fall to the floor, bringing Beka down with him.

_That might not be a bad thing... _he thought. His legs started to wobble a little, so he decided to bring Beka towards the large sofa in his room. He picked her up and carried her to the sofa, never breaking their heated kiss. He sat down, with her in his lap and made the kiss a little less passionate, trying to stop his legs from shaking. She seemed to have notice, for she began to let up a bit, until finally they broke apart, faces still close together, sharing the same breath.

"I love you, Beka Cooper, more than life." He looked into her eyes, showing her everything he felt for her. He saw every feeling flash right back in her eyes and smiled at her.

"I love you more than air, Rosto the Piper." She leaned in and kissed him softly, just letting him come near the edge of madness for how much he wanted her. As she took her lips away, he groaned, upset that she would tease him like that. He heard her soft chuckle and then a very loud cough. He wasn't startled, just a little confused. He looked around and saw that Ersken and Aniki had come up as well. Goodwin, Tunstall and Kora had gotten off the floor and they all had big grins on thier faces. Rosto just smiled breifly and then bent down to kiss Beka's neck, her soft skin making his mind spin in ways he didn't know it could. New, brilliant ideas sprang forward as he kissed her behind her ear, hearing her sigh, and gently flicking his tongue out as he kissed every inch of skin he could get to.

"If.....if you......" Beka seemed to be unable to talk as he continued to kiss her, a good sign. "Umm.........you all.......maybe.......be......ah.......wantin' to..........uh......." She was talking nonsence and she new it, so she stopped and turned so he would have more skin to kiss. He growled deep in his throat when he saw they weren't leaving.

"Get out." he said harshly, beginning to get lost in his Beka again. They, however, refused to leave. Goodwin crossed her arms over her chest, though she still smiled. Tunstall stoot there with his eyebrows quirked, Kora and Ersken were kissing behind everyone, unnoticed but seemingly inspired by our 'display'. Aniki stood in the circle of Phelan's arm, who had apparently come looking for breakfast. Rosto sighed and slowly managed to take his lips from Beka's perfect skin. He groan as they continued to watch and he tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling, hoping everyone would leave him and Beka alone.

"Nothing is happenin' 'tween you two 'til we've had a good, long chat about it." That was Goodwin, trying to hide the humour in her voice. Rosto snapped.

"NO!" he roared, startling everyone except Beka, who knew it was going to happen. "No talks, no watching, no ANYTHING! We are in love and we shall do as we please! Now, get OUT!" He got to his feet, placed Beka gently on the sofa and headed for the door. When he reached it he pushed everyone through, into the hall, and held the door. "We'll see you in a couple of days." he told them, "maybe." and with that he closed the door in their astonished faces.

"A couple of days, huh?" They were stretched out on Rosto's bed, hair rumpled, skin flushed and glistening. Beka had her head rested on Rosto's bare chest, while he had his arms wrapped firmly around her.

"Not tired, I hope." he joked, kissing the top of her head. She leaned her head up and kissed the bottom of his chin, sending shivers and heat through his entire body. "Don't start that again, you might wear me out." She giggled, but relented.

"Not tired at all. I was thinking that we might extend our little......vacation.....a few more, oh, weeks?" His laugh rumbled softly in his chest, making her heart drum, trying to get to the one it belonged to. She laughed as well, though her statement was obviously a lie. They fell asleep in a matter of minutes, wrapped in each other's arms. People came and went, trying to get in to see the Rogue. They rarely made it up the stairs, for a group of Dogs and rushers alike would stop them. If they made it up the stairs it was only to encounter a purple eyed cat, who seemed to be guarding the door. As they walked away, they could almost hear a voice grumbling,

_It took them long enough to figure it out, might as well not let anybody ruin it. _The lovers in the room beyond were quite content with his discision.

**I know, that ending was horrible, but I couldn't think of anything better to write for it, so that's what you get. Also, most of my stories with probably be one shots because I have NO IDEA ho to make new chapters. It doesn't work. PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!**


End file.
